clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Von Injoface Family
The Von Injoface family is a family of puffles and one of the Top Five Families, and the only puffle family up there. They are infamous for their sadistic, arrogant, and egotistic personalities and for some of then, their hairstyle. The most well-known is Mabel XIX, purple puffle of Explorer Antics XIII. List of Members *'Mabel von Injoface XIX', the current Mabel in a long list of nineteen others. She is an arrogant puffle owned by Explorer, and also the most famous Injoface. *'Charles Maniaca von Injoface'- The brother of Mabel, he is sadistic and shows this by creating a television show where creatures get tortured. *'Director Benny'- A cousin of Mabel, he is one of the five Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature. He denies his relationship with Mabel, and is the most powerful Injoface of all time. *'Director Kenny'- The brother of Benny, he is an anti-director *'General Puff'- One of the oldest Puffles, he is Mabel VIII's and Lenny's father, Mabel, Charles, Susan, Oreop, Benny and Kenny's Grandfather, and Foamy and Matthew's great-grandfather *'Sister Alkamesh'- A nun nurse at Lichenblossom Isles. She is very bad at her job since nuns are supposed to be nice and caring. However, she has a record cure rate, and sadly, is a master at practicing medicine. *'Kalin'- a relative of Mabel who is very like her, although it is unknown how they are related *'Foamy'- the newest edition to the family. Foamy is not arrogant, mean, or sadistic, and thus was seen as an outcast in the family. He ran away and started a life of crime. *'Matthew von Injoface'- Another one of the social outcast of the family, he is Foamy's cousin. He is the only one who is considered helpful to society. *'Susan von Injoface'- Foamy's mother. She is a lawyer who is good at her job, even though most people don't like her, including her clients. *'Oreop von Injoface'- Matthew's father and Susan's sister. Deceased. *'Mabel von Injoface XVIII'- Mabel's mother and Foamy's surrogate mother. She is just as nasty as her daughter. She is the only surviving Mabel namesake other then XIX. *'Director Lenny'- Father of Benny and Kenny, he is also a director but isn't a Master of the Universe. *'Emily Von Injoface'- She thinks she is the most popular puffle in the USA. *'Cabel von Injoface'- a fat, lazy, demanding, ner-do-well couch potato, she one of Mabel's sisters. *'Abel von Injoface'- Susan and Oreop's father, and Foamy and Matthew's grandfather. He runs a business and is very busy. *'Penelope O'vian' a member of the family, she is Icarius O'vian's daughter. *'Icarius O'vian'- A gothic circus ringmaster who is a distant cousin of Mabel, Sister Alkamesh's brother and Penelope's father. *'Tars O'vian' Son of Mabel XVII, father of Icarius. Ancestral Mabels *Mabel I - the matriarch of the Injoface family and the founder of one of the worst puffle groups of all time. *Mabel II-Mabel I's daughter *Mabel III-Mabel I's son's daughter, niece of Mabel II *Mabel IV- Mabel III's brother's daughter, her niece *Mabel V- Mabel IV's niece *Mabel VI- Mabel V's niece *Mabel VII Mabel VI's niece (you get the idea) *Mabel VIII *Mabel IX *Mabel 10 (notated as traditional numbers to avoid confusion with Mabel X) *Mabel XI *Mabel XII - Puffle of Explorer I. She started the infamous Antics Family hatred. *Mabel XIII - this Mabel, so the story goes, was like an Injoface equivalent of Explorer, or rather, Explorer in puffle form. She was friendly and outgoing, and one major prankster. (In fact, she was the puffle of Explorer II.) She was also obsessed with grooming, historical accounts noted, and was better groomed than the succeeding Mabels. The family refuses to talk about her. *Mabel XIV *Mabel XV *Mabel XVI- *Mabel XVII- General Puff's Sister, Mabel's Great-Aunt *Mabel XVIII- General Puff's daughter, niece of Mabel XVII, mother of Mabel XIX *Mabel XIX - Current Mabel Others *'Explorer 767'- the owner of Mabel, he likes pulling pranks on her. *'Mabel X'- The X-antibody of Mabel, she is pretty much to opposite of her *'Ninjinian'- The owner of Kalin * Willy the Penguin- The owner of Matthew *'Steven'- A puffle who thinks he's a... penguin. He's not blood-related to this family, but it still counts right? *'Dustin' biological father of Mabel and Foamy, who is Steven's cousin. He is very mondsome for puffle standards, and thinks he's great because of this. *'Pizza Penguin'- the owner of Emily Von Injoface *'Director Jenny'- The wife of Director Lenny and mother of Benny and Kenny. *'Lobelia Sackville' -Former owner of Mabel IV *'Jordan O'vian'- Great-Grandfather of Penelope and husband of Mabel XVII *'Cahoyer von Injoface'- Matthew's mother and Oreop's wife. Deceased *'Xorai'- Villain who is Penelope's owner. *'Charas von Injoface'- Niece of Doctor Aye-Que, Abel's wife and Susan and Opeop's mother. Deceased. *'Palm the Puffolian'- she used to be a pink puffle and Director Benny's cousin once removed but she was captured by Darktan and fell into the incident with the mullet. She became a purple Puffolian and was banished by Director Kenny. Traits *The most obvious traits is that the Von Injoface family are able to speak, which a considerable fraction of the pufffle population are unable to do. They also keep in contact with each other and know how to use penguin technology better then most puffles. *Another astonishing trait is that they have extended life spans. The Von Injofces are the High Penguins of puffles. While puffles become adults at 3-4 years and die at 15-20 years, Foamy is 9 years old and has just started adolescence, and General Puff is over 100 and going. *Some members, like Mabel (all 19), Charles, Icaruis, and Foamy, have hairdos instead of a normal puffle's stubs/spikes. They are also seen wearing glasses, and most are arrogant, sadistic, and wanton. The only kind exceptions are Foamy, Matthew, and Mabel XIII (who is quite dead now). *Of all the puffles in the family, there are more black puffles than any other. *There are no red puffles in the family. Most members are prejudiced against red puffles because they are "wild, foreign, and primitive". They are also prejudiced against non-talking puffles. *Also, Mabel and family are the only characters explicitly denied rights guaranteed in the USA Constitution. They, quote, "have no rights". *The Von Injoface family is also the only family, correction, the only creatures to have both a cult and a civil rights group centered around them. Note, though, that these tend to revolve around Mabel and Mabel only. Their Big Egos Here's a summary of what they think they are: *Mabel- I'm the best puffle, with the best hair and the best grammar. I hate you. *Charles- I have the best TV show ever! *Benny- I'm so powerful, I can disapprove anything I want! *Kenny- I'm a better director then Benny!! *Puff- I'm the oldest puffle and a war hero! *Alkamesh- I know how to scare patients more then any other nurse. *Kalin- I'm like Mabel. *Matthew- I'm so nice and happy because I give out cookies! *Steven- I'm not a puffle! *Emily- I'm the most popular puffle in the world! *Foamy- I'm a puffle? *Penelope- I'm worse as Mabel! *Palm- I used to be a member and my boyfriend is famous! Category:Family of Mabel Category:Evil Armies Category:Puffles